


I Must Be Dreaming

by victoriagrayson



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Elle just always wanted a dad lbr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriagrayson/pseuds/victoriagrayson
Summary: Elle always wondered what it would have been like to dreaming. Set in S2, Spoilers for Cautionary Tales. Re-post from FF.





	I Must Be Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Heroes' characters, although I really wish I did.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was my first Heroes fic back from 2008, it's been re-posted from my FF account. I hopped on the train pretty late and have only just finished catching up on S2. Elle's character always seemed like the most fun to write and so I did. I realized that I probably didn't hit the nail on the head when it came to her but don't forget that this is just a story. From my POV on how she took Noah's death, On the realization of what Bob had done to her. And yes, YES. I do know that Noah isn't dead. But he is here. Not that I have anything against him, no. It just had to happen this way for the story to be the way it was. By the way, This story had no beta. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

"I was there! He raised me.." Elle shouted at Claire after spinning on her heel to face her, That stupid girl didn't know **anything**. Trembling slightly she paused and looked down into the ground, sobbing lightly. The cheerleader thought that she was the only one that was hurting after Noah's death because he was her "daddy", well she was dead wrong. He had been Elle's "daddy" long before Claire showed up in the picture and Elle would never forgive her for taking him away from her. It wasn't fair. It hadn't been fair.

Scratching at her cast she let out a cross between a cough and a loud sniffle, _I must be dreaming. We all live, We all die. That does not begin to justify you_. She would've taken Noah over Bob any day, Elle knew the truths now and he, he was the worst father to ever walk the earth! No matter how long he lived he would never gain anything back from her ever again! He had done all of those horrible things to her and then had the nerve to turn around and say that he was disappointed with her.

"You think you know things about him, Claire? Huh? Really, do you? Because what you and I know are two completely different things and I know the truth!" Well, she did right? Noah had practically raised Elle, for as long as she could remember he had been around. Bob wasn't, hadn't been there. Only showed up when he wanted to see how his progress was turning out or to become the façade of the executioner. It became her second skin, Elle's defense. Without it, she was nothing.

"He stopped the testing, My testing. You think that he kept you from it because he loved you? Because it was too dangerous? No, he did it because it reminded him of how much it hurt **me**." Wiping the tears from her eyes she laughed coldly, "He loved me. He loved you,... but he loved me first. I was the only form of a daughter he had..and, and then you came along. I was seven when they brought you in for him. Short, chubby and a fuzzball for hair. I hated you, I hated everything you could possibly stand for. Because they wouldn't let me have him anymore, because he had _**you**_."

Snapping back to her present situation her gaze shot a glance at the door, thinking that she had heard footsteps from outside it. Elle quickly closed the security video windows on Bob's computer, she wasn't supposed to be snooping around like that. But a girl was entitled to be curious. Brushing her hair to the side she leaned back in his chair and threw her legs over the top of his desk. Holding her injured arm under the sling Elle picked up a randomly selected book from Bob's desk and pretended to be getting involved with it when the door opened.

Sure, She'd snapped at Claire. But Elle had every right to, with Claire raving on about how horrible it was that Noah had died it was a surprise that she hadn't said something earlier. It was like, Oh Me, Oh My. Shut up already! They had all been stunned by Noah's death, He'd been a valuable member of the Company for years, a friend to Bob. A father figure to Elle and even a partner to Mohinder. And sure, Elle had been torn apart inside by his choice to take Claire and raise her, leaving her alone with Bob but she wouldn't have shot him in the face for it.

Shocked him up a bit but wouldn't have shot him. Because hey, everybody liked a shock. Even though it had hurt like a mother when Noah had her tied in that chair, Elle couldn't believe that she had been that stupid to forget that water conducted electricity really well. Bob couldn't believe it either and bitched at her for it. So there she was, listening to him rant and rave again. It was a constant thing, the story never changed, the complaints never changed. Elle had realized as of late that she would never be able to impress him the way he wanted her to.

Nobody would ever be able to impress him that way, his standards were too high. And then when they couldn't be reached, Bob lashed out at everyone around him. When he really should have been looking at himself. Sighing softly she tapped her fingers along the wood of the desk, checking her watch every now and then before glancing over at Bob's turned back.

Elle pulled the small taser device out of her father's desk drawer and slowly stalked towards him while he continued to ramble on about how much "hard work he had put into raising her", Lower lip trembling she raised the taser and held the trigger button. Charging it with her own powers had caused it to nearly fried itself in her hands, causing them to shake uncontrollably. After this, The Company would never again test the limits of another person again, even if they had the coded genes or they were just some college co-ed that they wanted to screw with.

Raising the taser above her head Elle let out a scream before slamming it down into the back of her father's neck, watching as he fell to the ground and his body started to flail about from the strain of the current running through him. Dropping the taser down beside him Elle bent down onto one knee and watched Bob's eyes flutter open and closed, tapping his chin she made him gaze into her eyes before glancing down at her cast-covered arm. Pulling on the harnesses of the sling she broke it off before zapping the plaster itself, watching as it broke into tiny pieces and fell onto Bob's heaving chest.

Glancing back at her arm she extended it straight out, clenching her hand in a fist and turning it over, letting her fingers crack as she stretched them individually. "I don't have the luxury of being more interesting than this daddy. I'm the executioner remember?" Elle spat back at him before running her fingers down his face and closing his eyes. Tapping a small needle hole in her arm with three of the fingers on her right hand, a small smile crossed her features and she stood up and straightened herself out. After Syler's attack on Mohinder, Maya, and Molly, Elle had gone poking around, found a loose vial of Claire's blood; Saved it for just the right moment...When she would need it the most.

Elle had injected the contents into her own bloodstream shortly after being cast for her bullet wound, the break had healed almost instantly but the cast provided her with some extra leeway within the Company here and there. It had been surprisingly useful. Surprisingly easy. Doing a three sixty in her spot Elle stepped over Bob Bishop's dead corpse and reached out for the shelf containing all of his files, on everyone who had even the slightest interest placed in them by the Company. She yanked the folders out one by one and began to dump and shake them over him, on his desk, on the floor.

Threw a few into the office fan while it whirred around.

They would come for her after this mess, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Maybe if she went rogue and found Peter, on her own, Maybe he would help her. Sure she'd fried his friend and tore apart said friends sister but come on, They were. They were the same. Making her way to the door of his office Elle pulled the small alarm on a side panel by the door, the blaring alarm sounded throughout the building and she stepped outside the door and faked a panicked state before jogging down the halls with the other members that were evacuating in fear.

He wouldn't be found until the building was deemed safe again, and by then. Elle would be long gone. It was times like this that made her miss Noah, he would've found a better way to do this, something more pre-meditated than instinctual. Laughing quietly as she rounded the last corner before the doors Elle wondered what he would have said. But he wasn't here, He wasn't coming back. He had left them, and now she was doing the same.

A _new_ start.. Yeah, she would take that.

Standing in the parking lot Elle looked up at the sky, it looked so much bluer now than it ever had. Maybe she looked at it a new way because Noah did, right up until the end. A sharp glare off of something blinded her eyes and she shied away from it and covering her eyes with her hand Elle looked around the lot. Seeing waves of people but nothing that would have cast that glare.

When out of the corner of her eye, a familiar set of horn rimmed glasses came into view.


End file.
